Under the Moon
by Silent Epiphany
Summary: An evening together, just the two of them...had they ever had one of those? Angsty long-ish  drabble. Mild yaoi, SteinxSpirit. Rated T for precaution only.


_**Under the Moon**__** – a Soul Eater drabble**__**

* * *

**_**Disclaimer: **I'm merely a huge fan having fun. I don't own any of these delightful characters or anything related to _Soul Eater.  
_**Warnings: **Yaoi ahead! Consider yourself forewarned. Rated T for precaution. SPOILERS! (See below.)  
**Spoilers: ****SPOILER ALERT!**** ****_**This does contain small spoilers for the manga!**  
**_**Pairings:** Stein x Spirit.  
**Author's Notes: **This is intended to fit in with the manga, somewhere post chapter 40.

* * *

"I told you we'd go someplace nice, didn't I?" Spirit grinned.

And they had. Not the cabaret, like Stein had figured it would be, but someplace else. Somewhere they were able to enjoy each other's company without outside influence: A quiet little dive bar on the far side of town had been just the place. They had been among the only patrons there.

It was rare that Spirit got his former meister to drink with him, which made it all the more nice when it actually happened. At some point during the night Stein had laughed—that forgotten, light-hearted chuckle he used to have back when they were partners. It reminded Spirit of happy times from the past, however few they were.

They'd had a great evening, smoking, drinking, and telling stories until a young night turned to last call, and last call turned to closing time, and they were ushered out into the empty street.

Under the glow of an ever-grinning moon, the pair trudged down a dark alleyway, inebriated and meandering toward…somewhere. Neither truly cared where exactly they ended up, or when they ended up there. Spirit found himself oddly at peace with the idea of aimlessly ambling down the streets with his companion for an unknown amount of time. It almost seemed a fitting way to end their evening.

_Their evening. _Spirit repeated the words in his head and chuckled to himself. Had they ever had a night out, just to themselves? He couldn't remember. It really didn't matter either, since he was certain that if they had that this one had been far more memorable, even if they'd only gone out for drinks.

Spirit stuffed his hands into the pockets of his slacks and casually watched out of the corner of his sight as his companion sparked up yet another cigarette. He was surprised to see that Stein had any left at all. Between the two of them, they had to have burned through at least close to an entire pack at the bar.

Pocketing his lighter, Stein's green eyes flickered to his companion, their gazes meeting for a split second before the weapon's sights turned elsewhere.

It was then that the scientist asked a most peculiar, unexpected question so grossly uncharacteristic of him that the words alone nearly bowled his intoxicated former partner over.

"What have I always wanted to do?" Spirit repeated the query incredulously. "You mean _in my_ _life_? What kind of a question is that?" He laughed drunkenly, his lackadaisical steps weaving just a bit. "Don't tell me you're one of those contemplative drunks, Stein…"

Again, the meister laughed, the same benevolent sound that signified genuine amusement, and nothing more. "And what if I am?" His sights turned to the Deathscythe briefly. "Are you going to answer the question?"

Spirit drew in a long breath, pausing for thought. After mulling it over for a few moments, he couldn't identify any one particular thing. He'd been married, and had a beautiful, smart daughter, (even if she didn't care he existed), and was an accomplished, powerful weapon. There wasn't a whole lot that remained undone, in his eyes. Still, _everyone_ had some desire that remained unfulfilled. Spirit knew he was no exception, either; he just wasn't giving it enough thought. Of course, the alcohol didn't help that much.

Shaking him from his thoughts, Spirit suddenly detected wetness on his cheek, sliding down toward his jaw. Perking a brow, he lifted his sights to the sky above. Even though there wasn't a single cloud in sight a distant rumble came, bringing with it a light rain that pattered onto his face.

Spirit chuckled at the situation. Here he was, aimlessly walking alongside the best friend he'd had in his life, the both of them being pelted by an unexpected shower. Even as the crystalline droplets soaked his blazer and flattened his scarlet locks, he realized it didn't bother him whatsoever. Stein didn't seem disturbed by it, either; so long as his cigarette remained lit, it appeared he could care less about the rainfall.

Spirit watched as his companion pulled in a long drag, and then tilted his head back. Lips pursed and eyes closed as water droplets shattered on the round lenses of his spectacles, he blew smoke upward toward the darkened sky almost defiantly.

Looking at his mildly inebriated companion, the hand holding his cigarette down at his side, rain darkening his shaggy, pale hair, Spirit realized there was one thing he'd wanted to do…a desire he'd never acted upon.

He shrugged. "Well, there is _one_ thing…"

The weapon's steps paused. His companion's did as well.

"Mm? What's that?"

Without a moment's hesitation, he gripped Stein's shoulders, pressing his back to the cold, damp stone wall they had been walking beside, and sweetly, passionately pressed his lips to those of the scientist's.

Unknown to either of them, Stein's cigarette fell to the cobblestone street, extinguishing itself in a small puddle at their feet. To the weapon's surprise, his companion didn't push him away…he pushed _back._ And when their lock finally broke, Spirit found his face cupped by the meister's warm, soft, and unshaking palms as he lifted it so that their gazes met. At that moment, there was nothing in the world quite like the light of Stein's eyes. Beautiful and entrancing, piercing and haunting…there wasn't a more suitable color—one that defined him more-than that unmistakable jade green.

Though it could likely be attributed to his buzz, Spirit could feel himself nearly levitate off the ground. Within his chest, his heart began an erratic pounding.

"There's something I should have told you a long time ago, senpai," Stein murmured, only inches from his companion's face. One corner of his lips curled upward in a small smile. "I'm not sure how you'll feel about it…"

Spirit's breathing halted. Quite some time ago there had been three simple words he'd longed to hear his then partner say to him. Though he'd long since dismissed all hope of ever hearing them, for some reason they were the first to come to mind.

"What is it?" the weapon asked, face still cupped in his companion's warm palms. Stein's smile grew marginally.

"…This is all just a dream."

At once, the rain ceased, and the warmth of Stein's touch faded. No longer was he in the alleyway with his companion.

Instead, he was at home, alone in his bed.

It had all been so vivid…the familiar fuzziness of intoxication, the unique scent of the cigarettes that only Stein smoked, the glowing green of his eyes that pierced straight through the darkness and into his very soul…

And the kiss…

Unconsciously, a hand rose, two fingers trailing along his lower lip. It was dry, but his cheeks were still wet, as was his pillow. Since it couldn't have been the rain, that meant…

…Tears?

He'd never recalled crying in his sleep before, and furthermore, he hadn't felt sad.

At least not until the realization set in that it _had_ all been just a dream...

In reality, Stein was gone. He'd vanished without a trace quite some time ago. No one knew where he'd gone and when he'd return, or if he'd even return at all. Still, Spirit didn't remember him as the haggard, unshaven and tortured visage that looked years beyond his age…the way he was as he had seen him last. Instead, he remembered Stein as he was before the madness wavelength amplified the insanity dwelling within him; as the kind soul that he was at his very core.

Settling himself back down into bed, Spirit turned over his pillow and nestled his head against its newly-exposed dry side.

Stein was too strong to be defeated by anything other than his own madness. Though the weapon couldn't sense or feel him, he knew he was alive. He was out there somewhere…

Spirit would stay vigilant, waiting patiently till the day he returned. But until then, he'd have to close his eyes and hope he could go back to that dream.

Back to the alleyway, and the rainy night where they both were together, somewhere under the moon…

* * *

-OWARI-

Thoughts? Praise? Flames? ANYTHING? There's a button for that. ^_^ Feel free to click and let me know!


End file.
